Adventures With St Pauls
by The Black Dove Flyeth
Summary: -RATHER RELIGIOUS- 5 girls in the choir of Saint Paul's church in Fairfield CT are soloists when they are performing at Carnegie Hall in New York. Dr. Rose, the conductor is good friends with Simon Cowell. What happens when One Direction meets the Saint Paul's Choir? -ALL PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE REAL-
1. Chapter 1

Adventures with St. Paul's Choir

**A/N: So... everyone in this story is real, FYI. My friend and i have been working on this for ages! Please, excuse me if it's too religious but this story is about a church choir, my choir! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR THING IN THIS STORY, THIS IS CALLED FAN FICTION FOR A REASON!**

* * *

Madelyn's POV

Before I start this story, I should probably introduce myself and my friends: Eliza, Elizabeth, Sophie and Kelly. We are the girls that have luckily fallen in love with the boys of the internationally famous boy band: One Direction. Yes, that is us. Kelly and my best friend: Elizabeth are both cheery, blue eyed and naturally blonde haired girls. On the other hand, Eliza and Sophie both have long, flowing almost brown hair with soft brown eyes (Sophie dyed her hair red). I'm stuck in the middle, with reddish, brown/blonde hair and brown eyes. Way to single me out, eh?

This all starts because of choir, St. Paul's choir of Fairfield, Connecticut. Our choir originated in England until we came to the U.S.A in the 1900's, I don't know why, though. Elizabeth is head chorister, a rank that is above all. I am assistant head chorister, a rank that surpasses regular choristers, but not the Head. I consider myself lucky because I was chosen out of the total of 37 choristers, well, 36 because of Elizabeth to be assistant Head chorister. But now I had a chance to show off my skills, the Choirmaster, Mr. A, has pulled a few strings and managed to get us to Carnegie Hall! Almost all of the red's and the reds-to-be had solo's! The highly respected (in Britain, he wasn't well known here in the U.S.) Dr. Barry Rose would be conducting us. This is not our first time with him, so we know about his need for almost-perfection in music. Mr. A also mentioned something about Dr. Rose having a visitor coming… wonder who he is.

Before I continue, I must explain the ranking of the choir, so you don't get confused. The lowest ranking, medal wise, is a light blue. They are fresh novices that are learning about choir music or just learning the ropes. Dark blues are mediocrely experienced, not ready for the hardships of being a red. Reds are the top singers, the top of the food chain. We can sing almost anything; we're the tanks, the leading force for the treble sopranos. Kelly, Elizabeth, Eliza and I are reds; Sophie is a dark blue on the verge of a red.

So here's how the story goes…

* * *

Liam's POV

"Yo, Niall wake up!" I whispered, trying to wake him up, but not the others.

"Uhh…?" he groaned, slowly waking up. Stupid jet lag, we're all tired.

"Why is Uncle Simon taking up to Carnegie Hall after the concert?" I hissed.

"I don't know, ask Zayn, Papa Payne."

"He's asleep." I stated bluntly.

"Well, so was I, along with Louis and Harry until you woke me up! Thanks a ton." He hissed back.

"Fine, grumpy, go back to sleep and there was no need for that sarcasm."

"Yes Daddy. Thank you Daddy." He growled and went back to sleep. Thank god. I sighed and leaned against the window, letting the bright lights of New York City lull me to sleep. It was only 6:30 AM.

* * *

Madelyn's POV

As I stared out the window of the 'coach bus' the choir was on, my little brother (my neighbor in real life), Alex was climbing on my arm, whining:

"Madelyn, are we there yet? Are we there yetttttt?" making me sigh.

"No, A. Why don't you go talk to Matthew? He seems bored." Matthew was Elizabeth's little brother… one of three really. I whipped out my phone and texted Elizabeth.

'_Hey, switch seats with A and we could talk and watch the boys.'- Maddie_

'_Sure, let me grab my stuff.'- Liz_

'_Kk'-Maddie_

I saw her talking to Matt and grabbing her bag. 'Probably full of books, seeing as she loved reading.' I thought.

"See ya later, my little Red Power Ranger." I whispered

"Bye, Mad Hatter." He whispered back.

Matt moved over a seat and A walked across the aisle and sat down next to Matthew, and Elizabeth sat down next to me. I shot a glance at her bag; books were almost spilling out of it, 'Of course, all she had was books. Oh, a change of clothes as well? She's smart' I thought, wonder what books Liz had in there. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of head phones landed in my lap.

"Madelyn! Wake up; I brought the double head phone jack today. And I have One Direction!" she happily sang. I just shook my head and put the head phones on, when the opening notes to Everything about You began to play. I smiled and leaned back, letting the music pulse through my veins.

* * *

***Time Skip to 1 PM, right after the One Direction concert in Madison Square***

Harry POV

"Alright lads, now what, we have…how much time?"

"All day Hazza, allllll day!" Louis responded, almost bouncing up and down.

"Ok Boo-Bear! What to do, what to do? We're in the Big Apple lads!" That's when Liam stepped in,

"Sorry lads but remember Simon wanted us to go to Carnegie Hall when we're done."

"Oh! Yea! Sorry Hazza." Louis stopped bouncing but still kept the smile on his face, "Maybe there will be hot girls." Louis and Eleanor had broken up about a week ago and he was still hurt, but recovering. Paul popped his head in,

"We're leaving now guys come on." We nodded and walked quickly out the door and into the van.

"So Paul, who are we going to see?" I grinned

"Not saying Harry, can't say." He responded and shut the door.

***Half an Hour later***

"So… we're at Carnegie Hall… why? I knew Simon wanted us here… hmmm." I heard Liam muttering to himself. Conveniently, Paul heard and chuckled,

"You'll see boys."

"Are we going to see people sing?" Louis bounced

"Guys, you ask too many questions! I'm not going to say, but I can tell you one thing, get in the building now, before the fans see you." We sighed, nodded and walked quickly.

"Holy crockpot, this place is huge!" Liam gasped.

"No shit, Sherlock." I cheekily responded

"Yea, well up yours Watson!" he shot back. I was stunned, he never picked the fights. (We were all rather tired from the jet lag, that's probably why)

"Oi! You did not just do that! It's on Liam!"

"Like Donkey Kong!"

* * *

Louis' POV

Liam and Harry continued to bicker while Simon walked up to us three that weren't.

"Simon!" I joyfully and quietly shouted, running over to hug him.

"Simon!" Niall and Zayn said in unison, walking over and shaking hands. Way to mature for me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Liam and Harry…

"...you're such a prick Harry!"

"Not as much as you, you twat!"

"Boys! Hello?" I said and tilted my head in Simon's direction.

They gasped and said, again in unison,

"Simon!" as they shake his hand.

"Boys, I want you to meet someone, this is Dr. Barry Rose, He and I have been friends for a very long time. Please, be respective." We nodded and watched as an elderly man in a Salmon pink sweater walk up and greet us with a nod and a smile on his face. **(A/N: This is very hard to get out of Dr. Rose no joke)**

"Good afternoon boys, and welcome to Carnegie Hall."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Rose." We returned the salutation in unison.

"Would you be so kind as to follow me, as Simon likes to put it, I have a surprise for you." I heard him chuckle when I felt a smile light up on my face.

"We love surprises!" Niall joyfully states, and I couldn't disagree!

We follow Dr. Rose up eight flights of stairs, leaving us *cough, cough Harry cough, cough* breathless and the Dr. just chuckling. Down multiple hallways, we ended up next to a sky-blue door with the numbers '2886' in brass, and next to it was a plaque that said 'Rehearsal Room 7'.

"What are we doing up here?" Liam inquires, cocking his head. Heh, cocking…

"Simon said you were a curious bunch, you will see in due time. Mr. A, are you ready?" he said excitedly. I guess he said yes seeing as we walked past the door and enter the room. Kids, young and teens are scattered around the room, all in shapeless black robe, white ruffs and different colored medals. Red, dark blue and light blue were the only colors I saw. **(A/N: Ruffs are white ruffled collars worn under the black)**

My eye caught a teen girl, around 18 or 19 with long blonde hair that she was pulling up in a ponytail and tying it off with a navy blue ribbon. The medal she had was red with a different medal its self, she was a special person? I stared at her until she looked up from her conversation with a curly haired girl with another different red medal, but not the same as _hers_. Blue met blue when she looked at me, cocking her head slightly.

"Ah, Dr. Rose, you made it, with One Direction as well. Brilliant! Hello boys, I am the Choirmaster, but you may call me Mr. A. We are known as the St. Paul's choir."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. A. I'm Louis." I stuck out my hand and shook his.

"I'm Niall!"

"I'm Zayn."

"Liam Payne, Sir."

"Harry Styles." They all shook his hand like me.

"Well, boys it is very nice to meet you!" he chuckled and called the blonde girl with her curly companion over. "This is our Head Chorister and Assistant Head Chorister, Elizabeth and Madelyn. Girls, this is One Direction. I presume you have a greeting plan?"

"Yes we do Mr. A; we're going to Dec then Can if that suits you. We can always figure something out." He nods. So Elizabeth's her name? A pretty name for an even prettier girl, it fits her perfectly.

"Excuse me! What's Dec and what's Can? Who are they?"

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn." She laughed… a bell like sound. "Dec and Can stand for Decani and Cantoris, the two sides of a church choir." She gestured to the two choir desks with a piano in between them "Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Elizabeth, I'm turning 19 in December, and I am Head Chorister." Then she turned her head to who I'm guessing is Madelyn,

"Hi! I'm Madelyn, Assistant Head Chorister." She gestured to Elizabeth, "We will explain the medals and the Head Chorister stuff to you later." We nodded and I smiled at Elizabeth.

Seeing as there were 37 kids in this choir, it would take way too long for the five of us to remember all of the names so I remembered a few important names, Harry (red), Eliza(red), Dylan(light blue), Ryan (dark blue), Sophie(Dark blue), and Kelly(red). When the introductions were done, Liam noticed something we didn't.

* * *

Madelyn's POV

"Who's the little kid in the corner?" Liam questions

"Him? He's my little brother, Alex. He's 5." I state.

"Why is he in the corner with a lime green blanket on his head?" I inquire

"That's just a blanket, just one of my old ones that I gave him, we all think we put him to sleep when we rehearse or, at least get ready." I laugh.

"Why's that?" Zayn questions

"You'll see, it's amazing what comes out of these girls mouths." Interjects the Harry from the choir, making Elizabeth and I blush. Thank god Mr. A walks over, saving me from more blushing.

"Would you boys like to sing with us?" he asks

"Sure!" they say in unison.

"You just have to pick a chorister to stand next to; we're a little sparse on folders. Sorry." Mr. A confirms.

"That's not a problem, thanks for letting us do this, and it's a great pleasure." Liam answers.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I notice Liam has ended up standing next to Madelyn, Zayn next to Sophie, Niall next to Dylan, Harry next to Harry and Louis next to me. He towers over me at about 5'11'' when I'm only 5'6''. I hate being so short! Mr. A walks over to the piano and places his fingers over the keys.

"Let's re warm up, for the boys sake, we don't want to mess up their voices!" came Mr. A's cheerful voice. We nod and proceed to do so until we hit C# (c sharp) then we sing a couple Hymns and small things so the boys can join in. Louis has an amazing voice! It's been hidden all this time!

"Alright boys and girls, let's take this little bundle of joy downstairs and onto the big stage!" Dr. Rose cheerfully states. I shoot Mr. A a glance and he nods, I walk across the hall, to the room where I put my brother, Matthew. He had a slight fever but I didn't want to risk anything so, I put him in a small play room. When I walk in, he's sitting down with some Lego's and building something. I walked over and I kneel down,

"Hey Matt, we have to go down stairs now, you can sit with Alex, ok?" he nods and gets up. I turn around to find Louis in the door way.

"Who is this little dude?" he laughs and walks forward.

"I'm Matthew and I'm eight, hi!" I smiled; he was always a cheerful kid. Louis' hand finds mine and we walk out the door, the three of us.

* * *

Madelyn's POV

As the rest of the choir starts to head downstairs, I make my way to Alex. He looks hilarious with the green blanket on. I hear the floor board's creek and I turn around to find Liam, Harry, Niall and Zayn. Harry and Niall are talking to Harry, Dylan and Ryan, so they start to head down stairs with them.

"Hey, little Power Ranger, wake up, sweetie, we need to go down stairs." I whisper into his ear, pulling down the blanket.

"Little Power Ranger?" Zayn questioned

"Yea, he's in love with them, I kinda am. I watch them all the time with him." I whisper as rub his messy blanket-hair.

"Sweet, I do too!"

"Hey guys, do you mind quieting down for a second? I'm gonna try and wake him up as quickly and as calmly as possible, I don't need him crying. He doesn't do well with waking up in in crowds." I try to get them to quiet down.

"Guys lets back up, that way that way the little guy won't get too claustrophobic." Liam whispers.

"Thanks man." I reply with a smile. "Alex?" I tried to shake him awake. It doesn't work.

"Is he ok? He looks dead." Zayn jokes

"Oh, Thanks Zayn. My brother's dead! No, he's not dead. I'm just kidding." I chuckle. "He's snoring. Come and see for yourselves. You can barely hear it." I whisper. Zayn and Liam walk to the beanbag calmly, and they evidently listen closely to hear his deep breathing and soft snores. His mouth is slightly open and a little bit of drool is starting to fall onto his stuffed bunny. (A/N: this matches mine!)

"Aww, he's so cute!" what's left of the boys say in unison.

"Thanks guys, Alex? It's really time to wake up, Little Man." I call a little louder, seeing as he is such a deep sleeper.

"Huh...? Madelyn? Is it time to go?" he says as cheerfully as a kid who just woke up could, giving me a bear hug.

"Uh... kinda, we have to go down stairs and practice on the massive stage." I proclaim, trying to keep my shock of him being so happy hidden. "I also want you to meet some friends, these big guys are part of One Direction, and you know how I always listen to them?"

"Yea, you always dance around in your room and I tape it when you're not looking. It's really funny!" by now I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, as he gives me the pick-me-up-sign. I pick him up and bring him to Liam.

"This is Liam, say hi." I whisper in his ear.

"Hi Liam..." he yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Aww, hey buddy!" Liam coos and high fives A.

"Hey, Alex, I'm Zayn."

"Hello..." he trails off, about to go back to sleep. Then, I poke him.

"Alex, Little Power Ranger, wake up, Matthew is waiting to see you."

"I'm up, I wanna go see Matthew! (pronounced Maff-You)"

"Where's Elizabeth?" Liam questions

"She went to go get her brother, Matthew. He's A's friend and they're always together when we're at choir." I explain.

"So that's where Louis went!" Zayn pipes up, "I saw the way he was looking at her..." he wiggled his eye brows in that manner and I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to go see Matthew now, Alex?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Can you put me down please?" he asked rather politely.

"Only if you give me a bear hug first." I command as he nods quickly and I let him go. He hugs me then sprints down the hall to find Matthew running to him as well. They just barely miss knocking heads when Matthew engulfs Alex in a hug, Louis and Elizabeth appearing right behind the little boys. I just laugh at the little boys crazy antics,

"Boys, let's go down stairs before Mr. A gets mad at us, alright?" they just nod and begin to run down the eight flights of stairs. About four flights down, poor Alex was pooped. Liam just wordlessly scooped him up in his arms, sending me a small smile. I gave him nodded thanks and continued down the stairs... they really should have a lift here.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

"So what are you guys going to sing?" Zayn asks, walking into the massive main hall of Carnegie Hall.

"You guys won't know any of the names of the pieces, so we'll just keep it a secret." I smirked and walked up to the stage.

"Take care of our brothers for us. We're counting on you." Madelyn ordered.

"Will do mate. Will do." Liam promised

"Now, you guys can sit anywhere, but Niall and Harry are in the first row, so if you sit there, you can sit with the others and see us better." I quickly say before running up and onto the stage, watching Madelyn prepare for her solo.

* * *

Liam's POV

I watched with fascination as Madelyn prepared herself for solo, shoulders back, organ introduction playing, fresh air in her lungs, and her hand gripping the long red medal around her neck. Then, beauty surrounded me. I now know what Harry-from-the-choir meant when he said it's amazing what comes out of these girls' mouths. Her voice was as sweet as honey but floated like a cloud:

"_And all thy children shall be taught of the Lord,_

_And great shall be the peace of thy children."_

* * *

Madelyn's POV

I set my shoulders back, listened carefully for the hidden cue in the organ and took a breath, my hand finding my medal sub-consciously.

"_And all thy children shall be taught of the Lord,_

_And great shall be the peace of thy children"_

The words flow out of my mouth softly, almost naturally. I was so used to this, it wasn't even funny. The others came in with the 'chorus' and another solo of mine began. I looked over at the boys when we were done, to see tears streaming down their faces. Sadly, I could not question them until we were officially done with the rehearsal. Next thing I know, the boys are clapping like mad and my face is lightly tinted with blush from the heat radiating off of it.

"Good job everyone! Madelyn, your solo was perfect!" Dr. Rose congratulates us and I smile. "Elizabeth, your turn." He continues.

* * *

Louis' POV

My eyes widened when I heard Madelyn's voice, sweet like taffy or Carmel, soft like a cloud. If she is Assistant Head, I wonder what a Head Chorister would sound like. Then, it happened. Apparently, and organ had played Elizabeth's intro but I was so focused on the beauty on the stage I never heard it.

"_My life flows on in endless song;  
above earth's lamentation  
I hear the sweet though far off hymn  
that hails a new creation:  
Through all the tumult and the strife  
I hear the music ringing;  
it finds an echo in my soul—  
how can I keep from singing?"_

That-that grace! I had heard pretty singing, but nothing compares to this! I have absolutely no words to describe the way Elizabeth was singing. I am in wonder, watching this beauty flow out of her mouth.

When she finished, I immediately stood up and clapped my hardest with the boys quick to follow. I look at the others to find tears running down their faces, making me put my hand up to my cheek, feeling the wetness pouring down. I wipe my tears quickly and sit down, waiting for the other soloists to continue.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I watched the boys during the other solos done by Kelly, Sophie, Eliza and Madelyn. The boys always had tears on their cheeks, it was so cute! I could only guess the tears were from our singing, giving me a blush when I thought about it. At 5:30 we had finished rehearsal and were going out to dinner, with Simon and the boys! As I walked over to Matthew, I hugged Louis quickly, whispering softly

"Thanks for watching him! I owe you one."

"Oh, it was nothing. He was really good! Anytime!" I quickly gave his cheek a kiss in thanks, tinting his cheeks a soft red as I bent over to Matthew,

"Hey, Mattie, did you enjoy the singing?" he smiled and nodded as I gave him a big hug for being good. "Now, we have to on the tour bus to go for dinner so let sister go take her robes and then we can go on the bus. Alright?" he pouted when I mentioned the bus.

"I don't like the bus." He moaned and I grabbed his hand, walking to where the robes where to be placed. He walked over to A when he saw him and they began to talk. I shook my head and just smiled.

"Liz! Where are you?" I heard Louis call I laughed and finished taking off my robes and hung them up. I smirked when I decided to sneak up on him and I quickly located his stripes and suspenders.

"Boo, Boo Bear!" I whispered in his ear as I flung my arms around his neck.

"Ah!" he playfully called back as he turned around, his face inches from mine. My knees went week when I felt his cool breath against my face, making me blush at the closeness.

"Mr. A said you and the soloists can come on the tour bus with me and the boys. Alex and Matt can come as well." He whispered in my ear, then raised his voice, "So come on!" I laughed and winced,

"Louis! That was my good ear!" I giggled and blushed an even darker red when he kissed it,

"All better?"

"All better." I smiled when he pulled my arm as I pulled Sophie, Kelly, Madelyn, Eliza with me.

Madelyn grabbed the little boys before coming with me, making sure they had everything. When the One Direction boys, little boys and the soloists were next to the boys tour bus, we made sure we had everyone and clambered on before fans could attack us.

***On the Bus***

I was sitting next to Louis, with Matthew asleep next to me. The restaurant the boys and the choir had reservations at was just out of the city, so it was about 1 ½ hours away. 15 minutes into the bus ride, Alex was leaning against Madelyn (who was against Liam, quietly talking) passed out. Matthew was sprawled against the seat, limbs everywhere. I had pulled my legs up against my head, in a ball-like position. Louis and I were talking about ourselves, like where we grew up, our family, music and stuffed animals.

"Out of all of my stuffed animals, I love Kevin the most!" he smiled and I laughed.

"Of course you love Kevin, you always have! I've watched all of your video diaries and Twit-cams!" I watched his face light up as he shouted quietly in a sing-song voice,

"Lads, get the girls up and on the sofa, Twit-cam time!" He jumped up as we walked over to the 'Living Room' in the bus.

Liam walked in with Madelyn and the laptop as Zayn and Sophie, Kelly and Niall, Eliza and Harry joined us on the couch in there. Liam opened up the laptop and pulled up Twitter, starting a Twit-cam. The boys, girls and I fooled around for a good half an hour before shutting off the laptop and going back to our respective seats.

Again, I pulled my legs up to my chest before Louis pulled my head onto his shoulder and wrapped my arms around my waist, kissing my cheek and whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Is this actually happening, Louis Tomlinson being serious?" I joked sleepily as he stuck his tongue out

"No, I'm treating a pretty girl the way she should be treated so she could go to sleep." I blushed and buried my head in his neck, his stubble tickling my cheek. He went back to whispering to me as I drifted off into the darkness of sleep, the last thing I remember is him kissing my cheek softly, whispering,

"Sleep well, Elizabeth."

* * *

Liam POV

After the Twit-cam ended, Madelyn and I had returned to our seats, Madelyn pulling Alex onto her side. 'She is such a sweet girl, so kind.' I thought as her head fell into my shoulders, allowing me to stroke her hair until she fell asleep.

"Liam?" I heard her mumble

"Yeah Madelyn, what's up?" I quietly ask, not wanting to wake up Alex.

"I'm sorry if I fall asleep, I'm just really tired. And Alex and everyone else are asleep, will you be ok?"

"Yeah, Madelyn, I'll be fine. I'm really tired too; I just thought it would be rude if I fell asleep during your lovely singing. Anyway, you know what I say 'I'm Liam, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." I chuckle quietly.

"Thanks, Liam. And I try to sing to impress." I smile and stroke her hair until she falls asleep, giving me time to look at the other boy's positions with the girls and to kiss Madelyn's head right after she falls asleep.

Hazza's hair is a huge mass of curls hanging in front of his face, Eliza is in his lap, her head thrown back and tilted into his curls, while Zayn's head was leaning on top of Sophie's, hers on his shoulder. Kelly was talking softly with Niall as they immaturely played hand games to pass the time. Louis, however, looked as if he was about to fall asleep, after getting Elizabeth to sleep.

As I turned my head back to Madelyn, a flash of sliver caught my eye. When I looked again, Elizabeth's right hand had one thing on it, a delicate sliver claddagh. Thankfully, for Louis' sake, it was upside down, symbolizing she was not in a relationship. I gently picked up Madelyn's right hand and found the ring in the same position, and I gave out a small sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. Why did I even care? I have Danielle! I just shook those thoughts out of my head and willed myself to sleep.

***A few blocks from the restaurant***

When I awoke, I found myself a few blocks from where we would meet up with the rest of the choir. Niall had eventually fallen asleep against Kelly's arms, while her head was on top of his. I just shook my head and started to wake up the boys, Louis first because he was closest, then Niall, Zayn, and finally Harry. They all woke up rather easily, compared to what I have to do to get them up on normal days.

Madelyn was still curled up on me, so I started to rub her shoulders, trying to wake her up with as little contact to that glorious body of hers. I finally succeed when she groaned and blinked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Almost hitting me in the face during the process.

"Thanks for waking me up, Liam." She mumbled and turned to Alex, while I nodded and leaned back on the window, sadly falling asleep again.

* * *

Louis POV

I moaned when I felt someone poking my shoulder, hissing for me to get up. I blinked sleepily as I remembered Elizabeth was lying on me, my arms around her waist, and her head on my shoulder. She was curled up in a ball, her knees under her chin. I noticed a flash of silver when I shook my head, still trying to wake up. It was a claddagh, facing down, she wasn't in a relationship. A breath escaped my lungs that I didn't know I was holding.

I removed my arms from her waist and she shifted, a grimace crossing her face.

"Liz, Liz! Wake up; we're almost at the restaurant." I rubbed the soft skin of her cheek as she groaned. "Liz!" I tried again, to no avail.

"Let me try, she's usually like this." Came the sleepy voice of Madelyn.

"Elizabeth Ashley Thorndike! Get you're a$$ up now! We are at the restaurant and I will leave you here and you will not get any food!" she yelled into her ear, getting Elizabeth straight at attention. Madelyn smirked "That's how you get her up."

* * *

Madelyn's POV

I smirked when I saw Liam asleep again, and after waking Elizabeth up I was in a devilish mood. Alex had woken up when I was yelling at Elizabeth, so I just smiled and spoke softly,

"Hey little power ranger, sorry for waking you up but we're almost at the restaurant." I kissed his cheek and smiled, bending over and grabbing his book bag, that held Alex's dry 'cheerios'. I grabbed about five and popped them into Liam's mouth, praying that he wouldn't choke. Since he was still sleeping, I tried to put his hair in a Mohawk, but it didn't work. Thank god he was such a deep sleeper. We stopped outside the restaurant and I poked Liam until he woke up.

"Uggggg, what?" he mumbled.

"We're at the restaurant, wake up!" I laughed and picked up Alex, walking off the bus to meet up with the others from the choir.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I hate it when Madelyn threatens me, especially about food. But, no matter because right now I have the Louis Tomlinson walking down a New York street, his arms around my waist, gosh, I must be the luckiest girl in the world!

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Oh, just the Swag Masta from Doncaster." I smirked, knowing he loves that nick name

"So is this Swag Masta hot and sexy?" he smirks back and I laugh

"Oh yeah, he's really sexy. Too sexy for his own good!" I giggled and poked him in the chest.

"Is that really? You must love this Swag Masta!"

"Yep, with my whole fan girl heart!" I laugh as he smiles and his fingers brush against my sides I gasp and squirm, trying to get away. He continues this until we get into the small Italian restaurant that has blocked off a whole room for us. I blush and kiss his cheeks when we sit down and he pulls out the chair for me. Have I mentioned how much I love this boy?

***After the Meal***

"Madelyn, what are we doing for choir camp this year? It's our last year so we need to make it epic!" I say as I lean back, full from the meal.

"What's choir camp?" Louis and Liam inquire at the same time.

"Choir camp is a weeklong sleep away camp that the choir does every year, and usually there's a theme, and Madelyn and I are going to be running it this year and we need a theme." I explain, the looks of confusion leaving their faces.

"Ah, do you think we can come?" Louis bluntly states

"Louis!" Liam scolds "What?" was his perfect reply.

"Actually, you might just be able to come. We need more 'councilors' so to speak because not many seniors are graduating this year." I pipe up, breaking off the fight that was threatening to happen. Louis' face lights up when I continue,

"There's a lake as well, and we always go swimming, with a rope swing and a water slide. The cabins are perfect, and the food is great, you guys would love it. And Madelyn, Spin the Harry for S.N!" I smile.

"Stop using codes!" Louis playfully whines "What's S.N?"

"Skit Night! It's one of my favorite things at choir camp!" I nearly shout.

Louis was about to say something but stopped when Mr. A stood up

"Alright choristers, lets head back to the buses and go to Carnegie Hall!" he shouts over everyone talking. Cheers of joy issue from every corner of the room as we head out of the restaurant, and into a series of flashing lights when the boys come out.

"HARRY, LIAM, LOUIS, NIALL, ZAYN! OVER HERE! WHO ARE THESE GIRLS? YOUR NEW GIRLFRIENDS?" I hear a person shout

"Just hold onto my hand and we can get to the bus."

"BOYS, WHY ARE YOU DATING THESE GIRLS, ARE THEY PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILDREN?" I heard another shout. I knew I was fat, but am I really that fat? I felt tears prick in my eyes as I pick up Matthew, shielding him from the flashing lights as I bury my head in his neck, hiding my tears.

* * *

Madelyn's POV

When I heard one of the reporters shout:

'"BOYS, WHY ARE YOU DATING THESE GIRLS, ARE THEY PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILDREN?"' I knew Elizabeth would be affected, she had the lowest self-esteem of all of us, but mine was pretty low too. I had been bullied since middle school. My grip on Alex tightened as I picked him up and shielded his eyes from the cameras. I watched Elizabeth carefully as she also picked Matthew up and buried her head into his neck when he was on her waist.

"LOUIS, LIAM, ARE THESE LITTLE BOYS YOUR LOVE CHILDREN, ARE YOU EXPECTING MORE KIDS, GIRLS?"

I gritted my teeth and held my head high, not giving a damn about anything else other than getting on the bus.

* * *

***On the Bus***

Elizabeth's POV

I wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes again as I fixed Matthew into his seat, and then sitting down as I started to cry. They must be right; I must be fat if they thought I was pregnant. I felt someone rubbing my back softly as I calmed down,

"Ignore the paparazzi, sweetie. They just want a story, your perfect, just the way you are."

I cracked a smile, "You are a really cheesy boy, you know that Louis Tomlinson?"

"Anything to get the ladies smiling." He joked and kissed my cheek, picking me up and placing me on his lap. He rubbed my back until I fell asleep, making jokes about the paparazzi, other celebrities and the other boys.

* * *

Madelyn's POV

Once Alex and Liam were asleep, I broke down. I know the paparazzi just wanted a story, but the words hit home. Years of pain and horrible memories came flooding back right then and there. Those demons that I had locked away for the past four years where back, with more vengeance than ever, and it hurt so bad. I cried and cried until I felt a hand softly rubbing my back. I looked up and found Liam, his face full of concern. It took one look and he nodded, sitting me up straight and laying my head on his shoulder, stroking my hair until, I calmed down and fell asleep.

* * *

***After the Concert, still at Carnegie Hall***

Louis POV

"Elizabeth, that was amazing!" I jumped up and down as she blushed and thanked me. The concert truly was amazing, solos perfect, main pieces a true work of art, and I was nearly brought to tears during many parts. She shook her head,

"It really was nothing, thanks though." She said. I spread my arms out and cocked my hip, "Gurrrrrl gimme a hug!" I said in a stereotypical American female accent. Elizabeth rolled her eyes gave me the hug I had requested. I took the time to remember the feeling of her body against mine, it was lovely. I looked around and found Liam, Niall, Harry, and Zayn in the same position. When she pulled away, I handed her a piece of paper.

"This has all of our numbers on us, text us on the bus, promise?"

"I promise."

Then, she picked up her bag, placed her robes with the others, kissed my cheek, picked up Matthew and walked into the bus, waving the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: I have been working on this story for about a month with a friend of mine, Mad Hatter (this isnt her actual name) This story is the reason why i haven't updated anything else, sorry! Please, review! Thanks so much for reading and keep checking for more updates, please look at my other work as well!**


	2. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

The Mad Hatter and I have recently been informed that you cannot have real people in your Fanfictions. Therefore, I have an account on and will be posting this story there. I do this with great sadness in my heart and wish that you all can continue to read this story there. I wish this rule could be bent with it being deleted, but we are the needle that has been found in the haystack, and must be thrown away. Again, we are extremely sorry.

~The Black Dove Flyeth

-Mad Hatter


End file.
